


Eternal Night Awaits You

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Short One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot for a friend with a thing for a certain man with fangs. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Night Awaits You

    Strong gloved hands creep slowly out of the darkness and snake their way around your shoulders. "Do you regret your decision?" A deep voice whispers from the shadows behind you.

"Never will I regret it... Nothing can make me regret meeting you or my choice to stay with you forever." You spoke softly as you were pulled back into the dense, ever-growing shadows. Your head was slowly tipped back as crimson eyes met yours. His eyes burned softly into yours as he watched your eyes carefully looking for any signs of hesitation or fear.

"Then join me. Join me in my eternal night." Slowly he pulled you to him, holding you close against his chest. Your heart sped up at his touch as he reached up to stroke your neck lightly. Bowing slightly he softly pressed his lips to yours. He whispered softly in your ear as he planted a kiss on your cheek. "Are you ready..?" You nod slightly and he smiles and continues to trail kisses down your neck. "Forgive me..." 

"Forever.." You held tightly to him as he licked your neck lightly. He grazed your neck softly with his fangs sending shivers down your spine. He growled softly before piercing you quickly with his razor sharp teeth. You fight the slight pain until it secedes into unthinkable pleasure and you melt into his arms forgetting everything but his thoughts mingling with yours.  
  
After what felt like years he slowly pulled away kissing your wound softly. You smiled at him and embraced him softly. "I love you..." You whispered into his ear. His arms tightened around you as he held you against his chest. He slowly tilted your head back and kissed you deeply leaving you with your own blood on your lips which awoke a strange new feeling within you. You licked at your lips fiercely and he smiled at your actions, seemingly pleased with your new found hunger he placed a small cut on his own neck.  
  
"Drink, my love, become a true master of the night."


End file.
